The DE-CTR partners appreciate the critical importance of evaluating the process and outcomes in each of the key Core and other program areas (KCAs) described in this proposal and in the DE-CTR as a whole. This includes process evaluation, both ofthe design and implementation and outcome evaluation ofthe products and effectiveness in each area. Even more important, evaluation requires assessing the consequences of collaborative efforts across the areas, beginning with increased communication and leading to changes in how decisions are made and resources shared. Since translational science is a dynamic and non-recursive process in T1 and T2 and ultimately T3 and T4 processes, evaluation has a critical role in (1) determining that these translation processes do in fact occur, (2) providing formative feedback to inform midcourse corrections, (3) providing summary results that demonstrate effects, and (4) disseminating findings among the DE-CTR partner institutions and more generally to the health services community. To fulfill this role, the Evaluation Core will involve all the DE-CTR partners in Delaware and South Carolina in a dynamic and participatory fashion, providing formative feedback to the other KCAs and the Steering and Advisory Committees throughout the course ofthe DE-CTR. Finally, the Evaluation Core will provide all ofthe grant-required summative feedback. The Evaluation Core recognizes that its evaluation program will be shaped by collaborative efforts with our South Carolina CTSA partners (SCTR), Delaware community partners, and other regional and national CTSA and IDeA-CTR programs; by cooperation with NIH's national evaluators; and by participation in plans for evaluating the IDeA-CTR grants nationally. Therefore, this proposal describes an evaluation plan that will evolve iteratively as the DE-CTR collaborative develops and will continue to monitor progress beyond the CTR grant.